empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Empire Earth/Bronze Age
The Bronze Age (2000 BC - 450 AD) was the fourth epoch in Empire Earth and third age in Empire Earth II. Empire Earth Overview It is representing the era when great empires, like Assyria, Persia and Rome were forged. It introduces a full selection of land units, including siege weapons. The previous Epoch was Copper Age. The next epoch is Dark Age . Heroes *Hannibal The famous commander of the 2nd Punic war, Hannibal is your second warrior hero. *Alexander the Great The great Macedonian king and conqueror, Alexander is your second strategist hero. Units *Citizens: The cornerstone of any striving empire, citizens are critical throughout the epochs, building and repairing structures and collecting resources. They are not suited for combat however, and their attack is purely for hunting. *Canine Scouts: A basic scout unit, Canine scouts cannot attack (unless given an attack value in the scenario) but they can move trough forests and are fast moving. *Short Swords: An upgrade over the Macemen, the short sword is a shock Infantry unit, capable in dispatching Archers. *Phalanx: An upgrade over the Spearmen, the phalanx is an effective front line unit, killing cavalry and shock infantry. *Simple Bowmen: An upgrade over the Slingers, The simple bowman is stronger than its predecessor. *Javelins: First of the javelin units, the javelin is good against shock units, particularly war elephants. *Chariot Archers: First of the archer cavalry, the chariot archer is good against pierce infantry. *Elephant Archers: An elephant with an arrow attack, this unit is tougher, but slower than the chariot archer. *Horsemen: Your first cavalry unit. As an shock unit, the horseman excels against arrow units. It moves faster and is tougher than the maceman/shortsword, but takes 2 popcap points, and generally costs twice as much. *Bronze Cavalry: Your first pierce cavalry unit. especially effective against shock infantry. *War Elephants: This unit is tough, can do trample damage and is effective against units and Buildings. It is vulnerable against arrows though. *Rams: A close-attack siege weapon, Rams can quickly destroy buildings *Siege Towers: A siege unit that can transport 10 units and disembark them over walls. *Stone Throwers: The first field artillery unit, the stone thrower can kill multiple units with 1 attack. *Catapults: The first ranged siege weapon, the catapult has indirect fire, and is effective against defenses. *Priests: A religious unit that can convert enemy units, and later buildings, to your side. They are especially effective in the Prehistoric and Stone Age, with no Universities around. *Prophet: A religious unit, that can cast calamities. Prophets can give effective support against most enemy threats, but are hindered by Temples. *Fishing Rafts: Unarmed vessel that can harvest fish as Food resource. *Transport Rafts: Unarmed ship, capable of carrying 12 units over water. *Battleships: Strongest of the 3 ship types, Battleship excels against frigates and land units as well. *Frigates: Fastest of the 3 ship types, Frigate excels against galleys, galleons and submarines, and can also prove effective in hunting support vessels, like transports. *Galleys: Galleys are meant for one thing; hunting Battleships. Buildings *Settlement: A very important part of your empire, settlements work as drop-points for resource carrying citizens. Populating it with 5 citizens turns it into a town center. *House: Unlike in Age of Empires, houses in Empire Earth do not increase your population capacity, but instead, increases the morale bonus, gained by units and towers inside the radius of an town center or capitol. *Granary: This structure allows farms to be constructed adjacent to it, serving as an drop-off point for farming citizens and making farming researches. Populating it with 8 citizens will improve it, which increases food productivity. *Barracks: The most basic unit producing building available, barracks provide you with infantry units throughout the game. *Archery Range: From this structure, you will produce your main ranged units, until Renaissance age. *Stable: This structure allows you to recruit cavalry units. *Siege Factory: This structure creates your siege weapons and artillery pieces. *Dock: This structure will provide you with most naval units, and can also heal friendly naval units, as well as serving as drop-off point for fish rafts. *Temple: This building allows you to recruit priests and prophets, as well as researching and protecting you from calamities. *Hospital: A support structure that can heal nearby units, it also makes researches, that increase its effectiveness, improve citizen stats, and even increases your population capacity. *University: A support structure that protects you from priest conversion, and also makes researches that improve structures. *Fortress: A support structure that can hold 40 units inside. Units inside do not count against your population capacity, but cannot disembark if the pop cap is full. *Tower: Purely defensive structure, tower attacks any enemy unit that comes to its range, including naval units and submarines. *Wall: An effective defensive structure, walls can block entrances for your enemies, but they can be brought down. *Wonders: Large and costly structures, that can give you a wide range of benefits over your opponents. Building them is another one of victory conditions in custom battles. Empire Earth II Overview (Under Construction) Category:Epoch Category:Empire Earth Category:Empire Earth II